


Cielo negro

by samej



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo cambia según la perspectiva, incluso el cielo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cielo negro

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para un kink meme en el lj. Hay ligero Naruto/Sasuke y aún más ligero Sakura - Naruto.

La luna destaca, brillante, en el medio del oscuro cielo. No la mira a ella. Nunca le ha gustado la luna, tan cambiante, que cada noche sale de un sitio distinto y con una forma diferente, que en sus sueños es roja. Le fascina esa estrella grande que siempre está en el mismo lugar, siempre persiguiéndole vaya donde vaya y que nunca se equivoca cuando le orienta en el camino.

A veces le gustaría poder alcanzar la estrella con la mano y guardársela para él, pero sabe que no la merece. Que también se volverá roja, algún día, está seguro.

Y una nueva astilla se clava en su corazón al saber, con certeza absoluta, que será su culpa.

**

A un universo de distancia, Naruto y Sakura observan el mismo cielo. La niebla nocturna de Konoha oculta las estrellas pero no puede con el blanco nuclear de la luz reflejada en la luna, y es fácil perderse en sus pensamientos desde el tejado de la casa de Naruto.

Se ha instalado un cómodo silencio entre ellos después de que él le contara sus planes de entrenamiento, y ambos miran el satélite que está en lucha constante con la oscuridad que lo rodea.

Naruto estira el brazo y a Sakura le parece que puede acariciarla, que la alcanza con la punta de los dedos y no puede evitar comparar esa mirada con la del niñato hiperactivo que conoció. Ha crecido tanto que a veces le cuesta reconocerle.

\- ¿Crees que alguien puede tocar la luna, Sakura-chan?

Sakura se ríe a su pesar, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refiere.

\- Idiota - le dice - ¡claro que no! ¿Qué tipo de ideas tienes?

_Pero si hay alguien que pueda en este mundo, Naruto_ , piensa, intentando controlar el picor de los ojos que le anuncia las lágrimas,  _ése eres tú._


End file.
